


Something Bought, Something New

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, FtM Atobe Keigo, M/M, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Genichirou wants to try something new. It takes some thought, but Keigo is willing to indulge him. It turns out rather well for them both.





	Something Bought, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too much time researching possible toy designs for this fic.

“Keigo?”

“Hmm?” Keigo sounded half asleep, but he was answering. Well, that was a start.

“There’s… something I’ve been meaning to ask.” Genichirou shifted his arm more comfortably around Keigo. “And I just… don’t answer before I finish, okay? I don’t want you jumping to conclusions.” Especially since he wasn’t the best with words to begin with, and interruptions might throw off his whole carefully planned argument.

“Well, that sounds serious.” Keigo shifted to lift his head from where it had been resting on Genichirou’s chest, blinking at him. “Very well. I’m listening.”

“Ah.” Genichirou licked his lips, gathering his thoughts. He’d rehearsed this in his head too many times to count, but it was still difficult to actually say the words. “I was wondering… how you would feel about, ah. Taking me.”

Keigo tensed a bit, but kept his promise and didn’t interrupt. His eyes turned sharp, though, inspecting him closely.

“Don’t take me wrong,” Genichirou hurried to add. “It’s not that I’m not satisfied, or anything. I’m happy with you, I’m happy with what we have, and I’m very happy with what we, ah, do. If that’s not something you’re interested in, that’s perfectly fine. I’m just… wondering.”

Keigo was quiet for a moment, blue eyes shining in the dim shadows of their bedroom. Finally, he spoke. “Is that something you want?”

“I would be interested in trying, at least. I mean, I do like, ah, your fingers in me.” Genichirou could feel his face flushing. “Now, I know that’s kind of a difficult subject for you, so I totally understand if you’d rather not, it’s just —”

Keigo interrupted him with a light, sleepy kiss. “Oh, hush.” Keigo tapped his nose as though he were a misbehaving puppy, gentle and featherlight. “I know you mean no harm. And really, it’s not like I’ve never thought of it myself.”

“You have?” Genichirou blinked. That was news to him.

“I’m a gay man with a very attractive partner. Of course I’ve thought of penetrating you. It’s just not that simple.” Keigo nuzzled at him. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out, but at the same time, it’s… easier, I suppose, not to worry about trying it and having it be disappointing to one or both of us.”

“I can promise that on my part, being with you could never be disappointing.” Genichirou caught Keigo in a kiss. “Just, this isn’t a demand or even a request, just me stating that if you ever do want to try that out, I would be very willing. If that’s not something you want to do, that’s also fine. You know more than enough ways to drive me crazy already.”

“Indeed I do.” Keigo chuckled, his breath warm and light on Genichirou’s skin. “Now, let’s get some sleep. I’m too tired to continue this conversation.”

“Fair.” Really, all he cared about was that Keigo had relaxed again, settling against him. A moment later, Keigo had fallen into slumber, warm and solid and close.

It hadn’t been a complete disaster, at least.

Genichirou mostly put the conversation out of his mind after that night, figuring he’d left the ball in Keigo’s court. Keigo didn’t bring it up either, and a part of Genichirou even wondered if Keigo had just forgotten the whole thing, too sleepy to retain anything that was said. He wasn’t going to push, though. Not about something so sensitive.

Keigo had apparently very much remembered, though. A few weeks later Genichirou was settling down for a cup of tea, waiting for Keigo to get home from running errands, when his phone beeped. Picking it up, he saw a message from Keigo. Assuming Keigo was just informing him of his arrival, Genichirou swiped the message open.

Finding himself looking at an image of a very realistic-looking phallus, Genichirou swallowed. All of a sudden, tea was not quite what he wanted.

Perhaps it was presumptuous of him, but by the time Keigo got home, Genichirou greeted him freshly showered and cleaned. Keigo did hate having to wait, after all. His choice was met with approval, though, as Keigo smiled before kissing him.

“I need a quick shower, but I hope you can wait a moment for me.”

“Good things are worth waiting for.” Genichirou smirked, then paused, settling his hands at Keigo’s waist. “It’s going to be great. One way or another.”

“It had better, after all the stress I’ve been through for this.” Keigo’s lips twitched before he walked past Genichirou. “Be a dear and get everything ready, won’t you?”

“Hn.” Genichirou ducked his head. “I, ah. Might have already done that.”

“Well.” Keigo’s eyes flashed. “It’s good to know you’re eager for this, at least.”

There was no point in denying an obvious fact, so Genichirou simply headed for the bedroom. He hadn’t put on much clothing after his shower, so it took him no time to undress himself. As he had told Keigo, Genichirou had prepared everything they could possibly need, making it easy for him to simply grab the lube he had set out.

Keigo didn’t take too long in the shower, leaving Genichirou barely enough time to get started on opening himself up. It might have been embarrassing, having someone walk in on him with fingers in his ass, but rather Genichirou just found himself shivering as the door opened and Keigo stepped into the bedroom. Keigo didn’t look displeased either, his eyes darkening as he slowly approached the bed.

“Putting up a show for me, are you?” Keigo smirked. “How kind of you.”

“Ah. I know I like it when I see you do the same, so I thought you might as well.” In Genichirou’s opinion, there were very few things sexier than the sight of Keigo fingering himself in anticipation.

“I think I do like it.” Keigo halted close to the bed, looking unusually hesitant. He was usually confident no matter what the situation, yet now he wouldn’t quite meet Genichirou’s eyes. His fingers kept toying with the waistband of his underwear, the only piece of clothing he was wearing.

“Hey.” Genichirou waited until Keigo met his gaze, then smiled. “It’s fine. It’s going to be just fine.”

“Right.” Keigo drew a deep breath, visibly gathering himself. He then finally slid down his boxers, leaving him entirely naked. Well. Almost, anyway.

The harness Keigo was wearing underneath very nearly matched his skin color, enough so that it took Genichirou a moment to actually notice it. Not that he was paying much attention to such details, not when there was something much more intriguing right in front of him.

It was the toy he’d seen in the photo, except now that it was resting at its correct place on Keigo’s body it didn’t look like a toy at all. Even at such a close distance, he could have sworn it was an actual cock, well formed and settled comfortably at Keigo’s groin.

“Fuck.” Genichirou breathed out a sigh, his fingers halting inside him. “That’s pretty.”

“You think so?” Keigo moved slowly closer, settling one knee on the bed. “I don’t hate it.”

“You shouldn’t. It’s pretty, so it fits you well.” Genichirou gathered his wits enough to continue working on himself. Not that Keigo wasn’t very capable of the same, but Genichirou was so aroused by the whole thing, he was basically aching for something to fill him. “You’re always pretty, but this is… this is a different sort of pretty.”

“I’ll take that.” Keigo slid a hand down his chest, grasping his new cock. Under Genichirou’s burning eyes, he twisted the shaft into a more erect position. As he let go, the cock stayed up, very nearly matching Genichirou’s own hardness.

“Ah.” Genichirou swallowed, his throat dry. “That’s — that’s a neat trick.”

“You know me. I never settle for anything less than the best.” Keigo smirked a bit, some of his usual confidence coming back into his expression. “It’s got an attachment inside that fits my cock, so it should feel pretty good for me, too.”

“Good. It should be that.” He knew Keigo was rather self-conscious about his less than impressive equipment, for all that Genichirou had never found cause to complain. “I’d never want anything else…”

“I know. You’re so good for me, you always are.” Keigo settled between Genichirou’s legs now, running light fingertips along his inner thigh. For a moment Keigo teased Genichirou’s cock, chuckling as it twitched in response to his thought. “You really are eager for this, aren’t you?”

“So very much.” Genichirou gasped as Keigo ran a light touch from the base of his cock to the tip. “I can’t wait to have you in me, your cock fucking me so hard…”

“I’ll give you just that.” Keigo leaned in to press a kiss to one of Genichirou’s raised knees, then drew back. Genichirou was about to protest until he realized Keigo had reached for the lube he had set aside earlier. “But first, I should make sure you’re ready for me, shouldn’t I? Need to do everything properly, after all.” Genichirou gasped as he felt Keigo’s finger pressing at his entrance, slick with lube as it brushed against Genichirou’s own fingers. He slowly withdrew his fingers, allowing Keigo to take over. Not that he really needed much more preparation, but Keigo always did enjoy teasing him.

This seemed to restore more of Keigo’s confidence, seeing how this was mostly familiar territory. His hands were magical, Genichirou was certain of that. Whether he was drawing out beautiful melodies from his piano or strangled sounds from Genichirou’s throat, he always did it with breathtaking mastery. This time was no different, with Genichirou practically melting under Keigo’s teasing touch.

“Mmm… I think you’re about ready.” Keigo’s tone was teasing and tinged with excitement. Good. Genichirou wanted him to enjoy this, too. “Mind turning over? Should probably keep things simple, seeing how this is somewhat new for both of us.”

“Right. Good — good thinking.” Certainly more thought than Genichirou was capable of, so he did appreciate the instructions. He bit back a whine as Keigo’s fingers slid out, leaving him empty and aching to be filled. That was going to be remedied soon, he hoped, scrambling to get over to his hands and knees.

“Mmmm, that’s a pretty sight.” Keigo’s voice was almost fond as he knelt between Genichirou’s legs. “Is this why you like fucking me like this?"

“I like fucking you in every way possible.” It was a testament to his state of arousal that he could use such coarse language without feeling flustered. “But… yeah. Yes, that’s part of it…” He could see it in his mind’s eye, the pale arch of Keigo’s back stretched out in front of him, the perfectly shaped ass ripe for touch. He imagined Keigo reacting the same way to him and trembled in anticipation. He wanted this, wanted Keigo above him and in him, wanted to lose himself in the feeling of Keigo’s cock.

A moment later he didn’t need to imagine anymore, feeling Keigo’s cock pushing into him. It was a rather different sensation from Keigo’s fingers or even the tapered shape of a plug, filling him in all new ways. Genichirou groaned, grasping at the sheets to ground himself as Keigo pushed deeper inside.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” Keigo murmured, leaning over his back. He’d always been better than Genichirou at saying such things without embarrassment. “You won’t even remember your own name by the time I’m done with you…”

Had Genichirou managed to respond, he would have assured Keigo it wouldn’t take much. As it was, he simply moaned as Keigo started moving, pulling out only to push back in. Genichirou rocked with the thrusts, gasping and groaning as Keigo filled him again and again. After a moment Keigo adjusted his angle, and Genichirou cried out as Keigo’s next stroke pressed into his prostate.

“Now, that’s pretty,” Keigo’s breathless voice groaned into his ear. “Let’s see if I can make it happen again.”

That was the last coherent thing Genichirou’s mind registered. He was vaguely aware that Keigo kept speaking, the meaning lost to Genichirou as he couldn’t pay attention to anything beyond the sensation of Keigo moving in him and over him. It was better than any fantasy could have been, and yet exactly what he had hoped for.

Genichirou slowly regained his senses as he came down from his climax, breathing heavily as his whole body trembled. His hand was on his softening cock, though he had very little memory of reaching for it. Clearly he must have, though, instinct and arousal taking over without conscious thought. He couldn’t imagine it had taken much stimulation from himself, though. Not with the way Keigo had filled him so perfectly.

He was empty now, though, quivering in the absence of Keigo’s cock. Slumping over to the bed, he managed to roll over to his side, eyes searching for Keigo. As he found his target, his breath caught in his chest. Keigo was leaning back on one hand, stroking his cock, a look of bliss on his face. As Genichirou stared at him, drinking in every twitch of pleasure on Keigo’s face, he could pinpoint the exact moment it became too much for Keigo. Keigo didn’t cry out, didn’t even really groan, just breathed out a sigh that sounded an awful lot like Genichirou’s name.

“Well.” Genichirou took his time to catch his breath. “Whatever you paid for that thing, it was worth it and more.”

“I, ah… I have to agree.” Keigo gave him an orgasm-weary smile. “Not sure I could deal with the harness and all on a bad dysphoria day, but on a good day? It keeps all its promises and then some.”

“Well, I’m ready for a repeat performance whenever you feel up to it.” Genichirou gathered enough energy to get the cleaning wipes he’d got out earlier. As blissful as the afterglow was, neither of them would be happy if they gave in to exhaustion before cleanup. “And when you’re not, well. We’ve never had trouble keeping each other happy before.”

“That’s certainly true.” Keigo shifted, gingerly loosening the harness around his hips. “Even so, I’m glad I could give you this.”

“Keigo.” Genichirou reached over to touch the side of Keigo’s face. “I love you, all right? You, Atobe Keigo, exactly as you are. I loved every moment of this, but if you decide to put that thing in the nightstand drawer and never take it out again, that won’t affect my love for you one bit, and it’s certainly not going to make you any less of a man.”

“You’re impossible.” And yet Keigo’s smile was exactly what he had hoped to see, fond and sweet and regaining confidence. “If I had known a thorough fucking is what it takes to make you say such sweet things, I might have tried it earlier.”

“You know me. I was never one for words.” Actions were much more his style, such as when he now started cleaning them both up. “You're good enough at those for us both most of the time.”

“Well, in this particular case, I’m glad you got your words to work.” Keigo smiled, sweaty and flushed and still breathing hard, and Genichirou had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

If he was lucky, he’d get to see it many, many times more.


End file.
